choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Reyna Mercado
Reyna, a character in The Sophomore, The Junior and The Senior series, is a student at Hartfeld University and an editor of the school's paper, The Knightly News. She is first seen in The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Reyna has tanned skin, shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She wears brown eyeglasses. She wears a gray vest with black trimmings and a bluish-gray top with buttons underneath. Personality Reyna is polite, soft-spoken and intelligent. She has been accepted as one of James' editorial staff for the Knightly News Daily of Hartfeld due to her stellar resume showcasing her passion for writing with numerous accomplishments. She has said that she's inspired by her Filipino mother, who is pursuing the same field. Chapters The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 9: Barbie Girls * Chapter 13: You Oughta Know * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye (Offscreen) * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Chapter 9: Pray You Catch Me The Senior The Senior * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 15: Changes (Determinant) Relationships James Ashton Reyna is a potential love interest for James (if he's single). In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 15, he chose Reyna to be the new editor-in-chief for next quarter. Same system as the confidence, in The Sophomore, Book 2, if James is single and if you encouraged his interest to Reyna enough, they become official in Chapter 13. If he is single and you haven't encouraged them enough, they remain as friends. Mother When asked how she got into writing, Reyna tells you that her mother is a journalist and her hero. Reyna is very proud of her determination. She says she is "extremely lucky to have such a strong woman to look up to". As a child, Reyna used to sit in her lap while she wrote her texts on her typewriter. Trivia * It is implied that she's a Filipino-American. It may be presumed that she also has Spanish Ancestry due to her surname "Mercado" which translates into English as "market". ** She shares the same surname name as Best Man from Save the Date. ** Her origin is confirmed in The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 5. ** Her name is a Filipinized variation of the Spanish word for queen, "reina". * In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 5, it is revealed that she started her own high school newspaper from scratch in her sophomore year. When she graduated, the paper had taken off and they were able to uncover a budgeting error while writing about school funding. ** In the same chapter, if you ask her what she likes to do for fun, it is revealed that her hobbies are reading and knitting and that she is "a pretty big film buff". ** Alternatively, if you ask how she got into writing, she reveals that her family is from the Philippines but moved to the States when she was young. * She is a Junior in The Sophomore, Book 1, as confirmed in Chapter 15. ** This is one of the reasons why James makes her the editor-in-chief after his graduation. * In a premium scene of The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 13, she mentions she is taking an investigative journalism class as well as a seminar on the "anthropology of violence and peace". * She appears as one of the people in attendance of the play that Your Character and James put for the Northbridge Fringe festival in The Senior, Chapter 10. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid